


On Night Such as This.

by silver_sun



Series: writer in a drawer round two [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late alone, Tosh remembers how Suzie always used to keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Night Such as This.

**Writer in a drawer:**   
round 2 challenge 1.     
**Title:**   
On nights such as this.    
**Rating:**   
G    
**Prompt:**   
Girl's night in, takes place in the Hub, female characters only and 250 words or less. 

 **Summary:** Working late alone, Tosh remembers how Suzie always used to keep her company.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosh’s footsteps echo dully through the deserted Hub, the click clack of her low heels on the metal gratings stand out in sharp contrast against the soft mechanical hum of the computers.

Once, Tosh thinks a little dejectedly, as she hangs up her coat, on nights such as this, Suzie would have stayed late, would’ve kept her company as she ran the monthly deep level security scans of the Hub’s computers.

Smiling faintly at the memory, Tosh sits down at her workstation and takes sip of her coffee. It had been a regular thing once, her and Suzie’s talking and working late into the night. It had been their girl’s night in, a much needed piece of normality, or at least an attempt at it, in their otherwise crazy lives.

Finishing her drink Tosh glances over at Suzie’s workstation, remembering how they used to sit there and commiserate about the lack of romance in their lives, laugh at how the latest sci-fi blockbuster had got it all wrong, and make wild plans for holidays that they knew they’d never have time to take.

Suzie’s workstation is dark now, the monitors dead and blank, and the tabletop, for the first time that Tosh can remember, is clear of work. In fact all traces, good or bad, that Suzie Costello ever worked there have been removed.

It doesn’t stop the memories though, and sighing, Tosh looks away. 


End file.
